Not a Bad Thing
by trispreaton
Summary: "I know you have been through a lot; much more than anyone should have to go through. I will always be there to protect you, to care for you, to love you. Never forget that. For now, I will be there for you waiting as long as the skies are blue and the grass is green. Just remember, it's not a bad thing to fall in love." WARNING: cliché. One-shot.


**A/N: Hey Guys, this is my first one shot, thought I should give it a go. I** _ **highly,**_ _ **highly**_ **recommend listening to 'Not a Bad Thing' by Justin Timberlake whilst reading it when I insert the lyrics into the part of the story. In this one-shot, Four is 24 and Tris is 22. Thank you and please enjoy:**

 _ **Not a Bad Thing**_

"How many times do I have to tell you this? I can't stand to be without you, and you know that!" My best friend of 10 years -Tobias- speaks to me. He pleads with his eyes whilst walking backwards; trying to keep at my extremely fast pace in the halls of our workplace. I know where this conversation is going and I just don't like it. I am trying to get through this year without a repeat of what happened two years ago.

"You know I can not be in a relationship after… last time." I finish whispering the end part. I just can't bear to talk about it again nor reflect upon it. The last time I spoke about what happened, was with Tobias about 5 months ago.

"I know what happened and he was definitely a sick bastard to do anything-" he delicately places a hand on my cheek, the sudden contact makes me stop walking and turn to look at him for the first time today.

"anything to you. I would never do that to you."

His eyes, the eyes that were like the sky after the sunset dims. A deep blue. But these deep blue pair of eyes are now clouded, showing a state of understanding and affection. I almost get lost in them but when my mind wanders off to my last relationship, Peter, I pull out of his comfort and continue to walk.

"Tris I know you have the same feelings as I do for you and I know you have been through a lot; much more than anyone should have to go through. I will always be there to protect you, to care for you, to love you. Never forget that. For now, I will be there for you waiting as long as the skies are blue and the grass is green. Just remember, _it's not a bad thing to fall in love_."

And with that he just walks away, leaving me with my thoughts.

My last 'relationship' was hell. Being in an abusive relationship is just hard to describe, to put into words and phrases that people will understand. Originally he was the sweetest, most charming guy I had ever met. Although I wasn't looking for a relationship, he was persistent and willing to earn my trust and my love and once he got it- he abused it.

It started off with his extreme case of possessiveness, checking up on me constantly prying into my business. Asking where I was, who I was with. He even went as far as to asking me to take a picture of both Christina and myself in the café to make sure I was lying to him. He was controlling me and even though I was scared, I let him tell me what to do like a puppet on strings.

Not only was he possessive, he was a jealous bastard accusing me of anything and everything. If I wanted to go out with my friends and one of them was a boy, I was automatically an 'unfaithful bitch' as he put it. He isolated me from my friends and family and kept me under his watchful eyes day and night. On countless occasions he degraded me, publicly or privately there was no way of getting out of his hateful words. He threatened me, screaming and shouting like a mad man. Words and phrases like 'Bitch', 'Disrespectful whore' flung around so carelessly from his mouth. Telling me he would hurt me, sometimes even using my family against me. He physically and sexually abused me and left me hurting then apologised the next day, and me being who I am would forgive him.

Every time he promised change, I believed him. Every time he told me he loved me, I believed him. Every time he promised me he would care and protect me, I believed him. But it was all lies and I was a fool to believe them.

I know Tobias is not like that, I really do. He is 100% correct to my feeling towards him, I am very much in love with him. In fact I have never been so in love before. All those years he has spent looking out for me and never once has he acted out spitefully to me. I should give him a chance but I just cannot will myself to do it.

No matter how much I love him, I really can't do it. I don't deserve happiness.

But I keep replaying those words he said to me before he left:

" _it's not a bad thing to fall in love._ "

* * *

The following day, I have a day off so Christina tells me we should go out together and just catch up. I don't get to see her all the time due to the different jobs we have and very different schedules.

It is very hot today so I decided on wearing a white sundress which is a little tight on the top and flows out down to a little above my knees. I wore some cute strappy sandals and left my long blonde hair down in its natural curls.

Right now Christina and I are walking past a beautiful fountain and the sun is scorching hot. There are many people here today which doesn't help with the whole hot situation. I really needed a drink or I might just pass out here in front of everyone.

"Hey Chris, can we go get a dri-"

I stop talking when I see one of my old friends from high school-Zeke-walking towards Christina and I. He is wearing a tuxedo and is holding a rose in on hand. What?

"Zeke, it has been a while hasn't it." I say to him as I embrace him in a hug. He returns it and then we release.

"Yeah it has and I missed you. Hey Chrissy." He grins at her and she grins back. They then both turn to look at me then they look back at each other. Why are they doing this, is there something I don't know?

"Anyway this is for you." Zeke hands me the rose and then says,

"Milady will you do me the honour of letting me escort you to your destination." Zeke says trying to sound as posh.

"Zeke, I don't know what this is for but-" I don't get to finish as Christina interrupts me.

"Just go." Christina says.

She stands next to me seemingly trying to supress the smile that is threatening to break out on her face. I give her a weird look and question if she know what is going on in which she replies cheekily,

"What me no, I have zero clue. Don't ask me."

I link arms with Zeke cautiously and Christina trails behind us. Everyone is staring at us right now but who wouldn't. I mean I am being escorted in the scorching hot sun by a man in a black tuxedo. They must think he is insane; I certainly do especially since I have no clue in to where I am going.

As we walk closer, I can see a small stage set up in the middle of the square with a large crowd surrounding the area trying to figure out what is going on however there is a small circle in the middle with no one in it. There is a band set up on the stage and a guy with brown hair standing in the middle of the stage with his back facing me.

Zeke leads me directly in front of the stage and puts me in the circle. Before he goes he quickly whispers to me,

"You should really listen to him; _it's not a bad thing to fall in love_. He's a good guy Tris."

He runs away and I look back at the stage to see Tobias. Tobias, holding a microphone staring straight at me.

"Hi everyone," Tobias says scratching the back of his neck. He does that when he is nervous.

"Okay you're probably wondering what I am doing here, standing in front of you but I need to do this. Tris Prior."

A spotlight flashes to me and the large crowd that seems to be getting bigger by the second turn to look at me.

"You have been the love of my life since the day I met you. We have always been best friends since I remember and I tried to hide my feelings for you so you could live your life happily without having a burden chasing after you. But I can't do it anymore and you know it. I know you have your insecurities and fears but I want you to know that I love you. I love _everything_ about you I really do. It could even be considered as unhealthy," He jokes the last sentence causing the audience to laugh with him. He smiles warmly at me making me smile but deep down I am extremely nervous.

"I hope after this you will answer a very important question of mine that I have been meaning to ask you for several years now."

"Tris, this is for you."

All of a sudden a guitar starts playing which is joined by a piano and a drum.

 _Said all I want from you_

 _Is to see you tomorrow_

 _And every tomorrow_

 _Maybe you'll let me borrow, your heart_

Tobias Eaton is singing right now in front of me and has dedicated it to me. My heart is pounding so much in my chest and I stare at him as he stares back into my eyes with so much adoration.

 _And is it too much to ask for every Sunday?_

 _An while we're at it throw in every other day to start_

 _I know people make promises all the time_

 _Then they turn right around and break them_

 _When someone cuts your heart open with a knife and you're bleeding_

 _But I could be that guy to heal it over time_

 _And I won't stop until you believe it_

 _'Cause baby you're worth it_

 _So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me_

 _Cause you might look around and find your dreams come true with me_

 _Spend all your time and your money just to find out that my love was free_

 _So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me, me_

 _It's not a bad thing to fall in love with me, me_

Tobias walks off the stage and towards me without breaking eye contact and continues to sing.

 _No I won't fill your mind with broken promises_

 _And wasted time_

 _And if you fall_

 _You'll always land right in these arms_

 _These arms of mine_

He grabs my hand with the one that's not holding the microphone and looks into my eyes.

 _Don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me_

 _Cause you might look around and find your dreams come true with me_

 _Spend all your time and your money just to find out that my love was free_

 _So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me, me_

 _It's not a bad thing to fall in love with me, me_

 _Not such a bad thing to fall in love with me_

Once he finishes his song silent, happy tears fall out of my eyes and he puts his microphone down and uses his thumb to wipe my tears away. I smile, laughing a little and Tobias smiles back softly at me.

The audience clap loudly and within a split second Tobias is on the ground in front of me on one knee,

"Tris Prior, will you make me the happiest man on Earth and marry me?"

Everyone gasps, waiting for my reaction.

I know I said I couldn't fall back into a relationship. But right now I know what the right thing to do and my heart is leading me to it.

Not being able to speak I nod my head furiously with one hand covering my mouth.

He picks me up and spins me around hugging me tightly. I have never felt happier than I do in this moment right now.

"I guess it really _it's not a bad thing to fall in love_."

 **A/N: First one-shot, complete. I hope you guys enjoyed it, it was a bit of a challenge writing this but I really enjoyed it. I love this JT song and I was listening to it, I thought hey why not make a FourTris one-shot out of it. I have a story up called "Are You the One?" which you may or may not like so please check it out. Please leave reviews on this, I would really like to know what you think about it and if you like favourite or follow. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
